Rated N for Nymphomaniac: Request from amk8930
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: "If he doesn't crack when he sees me in this," she whispered, pulling the clothing from the hangar and hugging it to her figure as the image reached for her. "Then I'm going to have to resort to a more physical method." Request made by amk8930! LunaXDexter pairing! ONESHOT!


**Request by: amk8930**

 **Rated N for Nymphomaniac**

 **Pairing: LunaXDexter**

 **Rated: M**

Luna's eyes searched every hanger as her hands brushed every article of clothing. There were dresses, blouses, and every other clothing piece imaginable. The question in her mind was simple and straightforward: which would blow his mind? Her movements stalled as she came to where the dresses began. A shiver shot down her spine as a picture of his bare chest appeared in her mind and heat pooled in her lower stomach. "If he doesn't crack when he sees me in this," she whispered, pulling the clothing from the hangar and hugging it to her figure as the image reached for her. "Then I'm going to have to resort to a more _physical_ method."

 **...**

Dexter timidly pressed the doorbell, the sound of chimes sounding from inside. He caught sight of his reflection in the birdbath next to the door and couldn't help but droop slightly as he straightened his red bowtie. Over the years, nothing much about him had changed besides his hair. It was once a bowl but now it was shorter and had texture on the top. He had heard that it was one of the latest trends and thought that she might favor it instead of the latter. His glasses had been traded in for top-wire framed rectangle shaped spectacles. They were new and bizarre to him, but he had gone for it hopes that it would make himself more worthy of her. He couldn't bring himself to get rid of the suspenders, though, and she had insisted that the bowtie was her favorite accessory for him.

Movement from inside returned his attention to the task at hand and his eyes widened her smiling face appeared. All words left his mind as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Clad in a nude-colored dress made of lace that looked more complicated than the computer programming software he worked on and a thin layer of sky blue chiffon that lay underneath the lace hugged her form in the right places. The scoop neck was mild, teasing him with the appearing and disappeared tops of her chest, and the high-low cut hem began at her hip with the ends gently brushing the ground, gently swirling around the sky blue sandals on her small feet. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes raked over her long legs which seemed to go on FOREVER, unknowing the effect that he was having on her.

She shivered as his eyes traveled down her figure, leaving scorching trails and her innards on fire. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as his Adam's apple bobbed, silently confessing that she had taken his words from him. "So, did you pick a movie yet?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip as she began to study him. He had grown taller and his hair was begging to be touched, which she fought the urge to do more than just "touch" by curling a piece of her own locks between her fingers. She had applied a special mousse to it and it had given her waves and curls that framed her face. On her eyes she had picked black mascara and a metallic silver shadow that perfectly matched her simple necklace. On her manicured hands was "Come Hither", which was part of the new Sinful Shine collection, and she was pleased to see his eyes follow her fingers' movements.

"I-I thought we could go and see that new animated movie," he cleared his throat, offering her his arm and lead the way to the waiting limo. He had been making good money at his job, not that he needed anymore of that, and the thought of taking a cab made him feel even more less worthy. Opening the door, his heart skipped a beat at the smile she gave him before slipping into the black vehicle and the soft touch of her hair against his face. He suppressed a sigh by biting into his lower lip as his nose filled with the smell of cool rain and hibiscus. A smile wormed its way onto his lips as he took his seat next to her and they were on their way. The smile, however, turned into an "o"-shape as she shifted to the seat across from him and began adjusting her chest. He hurriedly turned away and pressed a button that caused the windows to become dark. "I-I've heard that Hotel Transylvania was amazing so the second should be pretty good."

Luna couldn't help but think that he was adorable as he began to shift around and was looking everywhere else but herself. With great difficulty, she finally adjusted the straps of her bra and surveyed her work while smoothing the front of her dress. She had purposely left the straps loose so as to give him the impression that she was still flat as a board, but truth was: she was a proud D. Now that the bra was adjusted correctly, the tops of her breasts were visible and her figure had gained two mounds uptop. "Sounds like a plan."

 **...**

"Would you like some snacks or a drink before we head in?" he asked, handing her a ticket.

"That sounds good," she nodded and lead the way to the concessions line. Her eyes darted over the digital menu as she felt his fingers tighten slightly around her own and shivered as the heat from his appendages slowly made its way up her arm. A similar heat dusted her cheeks as she spotted the hot dog and Dip-N-Dots. Instead of the pork meat she saw-

"See something you want yet?"

"You have no idea- I mean, yes! Yes, I'll have the vanilla chip Dots and a medium Dr Spice." She swallowed the lump in her throat as he sent her a questioning before he turned his attention to the tenant. That had been too close. Her mouth suddenly filled with saliva as he himself ordered a hotdog, the image from before swimming in front of her eyes. Maybe tonight was the night that she could finally wrap her lips around-

"Luna?" His hand waiving in front of her face snapped her from the euphoria she was about to envision, his eyes were worried and held concern. She had been spacing off quite a bit tonight as was considering postponing their date if she wasn't feeling well. Shrugging off his jacket, he draped it around her shoulders as a shiver passed through her figure and mentally noted that she had been all night. Was it possible that she was sick and didn't want him to know? "Luna, if you're not feeling well, then maybe I should take you home and we can do this some other time."

Panic rose in her chest. "What? No! I'm fine! I promise it's nothing!" Her hands fell and rested against his chest, fighting the tremble that passed through her figure as his heart pounded under her hand despite the "Hallelujah" chorus playing in her head. The muscles under her hands seemed to twitch and stiffen as she unconsciously explored his chest with her hands. A sharp intake of breath from the man before her snagged her attention as her fingertips brushed his abdomen and her eyes shifted upwards to his face to find his cheeks dusting with pink and his eyes clenched shut. Warmth began to gather and coil in her lower stomach as his eyes opened and revealed clouded orbs. "I'm perfectly fine," she all but purred as she winked and grabbed their food from the tenant. "Let's go on in, shall we?"

Dexter could only watch as she threw a wink over her shoulder before disappearing down the hallway towards the theater showrooms. Had he just imagined the heat that radiated from her hands?! The hairs on his body stood up for a split second as her half-lidded eyes met his. She was a tall, beautiful woman...so why would she be making bedroom eyes at someone of his caliber- someone shorter than her and less handsome than the tenant? Shaking his head, he forced his feet to move and began making his way to the correct showroom.

 **...**

Had she been too straight forward? She shook her head as her abdomen seared with heat again. If she stopped now, then she would be wallowing in sexual frustration for another week! It was now or never! The corners of her lips tilted upwards as he appeared in the seat next to her. "Hey, you, glad you could make it," she teased, giving him his food. "Good thing you came back when you did. If you hadn't, I would've had my way with this hot dog." Electricity shot through her spine as his body tensed, his eyes growing clouded before the lights began to dim.

He sat back in his seat as the previews began playing, unable to believe what was happening. She wanted him -HIM- to have physical relations! Would that be such a bad thing though? They had been friends since they were children and they knew each other better than anyone else, so maybe it would bring them even closer together. He ran a hand through his hair as he mentally slapped himself. This was LUNA, his best friend's sister and if Leo ever heard of them going out-

"By the way," she leaned towards him, her neckline plunging and revealing a generous amount of creamy flesh. "Leo says congrats and that it's about damn time."

His eyes widened as she returned to her original sit up position. He had Leo's approval?! It felt as though everything holding him back was suddenly disappearing and he was beginning to grasp at straws. There had to be something that proved he didn't deserve her, but his mind was failing him for the first time in his life. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm his inner turmoil, and nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt her hand snake up his thigh. "L-Luna, what are you-?" His words became muffled as he bit into his lip to halt the moan that tore from his throat.

She shivered, nearly losing her grip on his meat at the sound that came from his throat. Confusion flooded her being when his hand grasped her wrist and forced it away from his slowly growing erection. When he asked what she was doing, her eyes dropped to the floor as shame flooded her being. Here she was ready to give everything up for them to go to the next level and she hadn't considered his feelings. It could be possible that he was fine with where they were now. Shaking her head, she attempted to slip her wrist free but blinked in surprise as he placed her hand back on his covered extremity. Her eyes shot to his and found them burning with a hunger that she had been fighting since they began seeing each other.

Every doubt that he had in his heart dissipated as he looked into her eyes, finding adoration dancing with hunger. Sometimes his high IQ got in the way of what was in front of him and he wasn't going to cheat himself from this. He nodded slowly while he used her fingers to open his zipper, leaning forward until his lips were level with her ear. "It's okay, Luna," he breathed, gently kissing her ear and earning a soft squeeze around his member. He shook his head as she placed his free hand against her thigh and began to lift the hem of her dress. "Maybe later."

She nodded, letting him pull his hand back and turned her attention to the clothed member. It began to twitch and stiffen as her fingers began at the base then lightly trailing her nails to the tip, earning hisses and whispers of her name from Dexter. The heat in her lower stomach grew tenfold as his hips bucked slightly against her hand. To her surprise, it grew from three inches to five within the matter of a few seconds of her tender treatment. The harder it became in her hand the more her mouth watered. In one swift movement, before Dexter could react, she had opened his boxers to reveal his member while sliding to the floor so she was kneeling before him and had placed a kiss against his tip.

A shiver shot down his spine as she pressed her soft lips against his member. Her hand had been amazing but they paled in comparison to those pink lips of hers. Seeing her kneeling in front of him and her attention fixated on the most vulnerable part of him made him suddenly feel like a king and she his queen. His glasses began to fall and fog up, but before he could even think of returning them to their rightful place she had traced a hand from his tip to his nose, sliding the frames back into place. Her name tore from his throat in a growl-like way as the finger trailed its way back down to his member. A strangled noise soon followed it as a moist warmth suddenly enclosed around him, causing spots and stars to flood his glazed vision. His head flew back against the seat as her tongue brushed the underside of his member, brushing the sensitive vein that was there. "Oh, Luna- _aaah..._ " he whispered huskily as she peered up at him through her bangs.

She had dreamed of this for ages and it was finally coming true. His member was so much better than anything she had imagined and the sensations flooding her body were nearly too much for her to take. The warmth and sensation of him filling her this way was causing a familiar wetness to gather in her underwear. Her breath caught as his hips thrusted softly, causing her to suckle him slightly and earn a low groan. "You like that, don't you?" she whispered, taking him back into her mouth and giving a long suck.

All words left his mind at the sensation of being sucked on like a straw. His hips were slightly raised off of the seat and gently thrusting into her mouth as she bobbed her head. The tension that had been building in his member was straining for release and if she kept it up- "Luna," he groaned as her hands flattened against his thighs to steady herself. "Luna, I'm-"

She released him with a soft "pop" sound, her clouded eyes locking with his. "By all means, I could go for a snack."

His head fell back again as she began again, only this time it was at a quicker pace. The air in his lungs dissipated as every cell in his body convulsed and tremors began to wrack his body. He felt something within him snap as white flashed across his vision and then there was only Luna's blissful expression as he fell.

Luna's thighs clenched painfully as she watched him writhe before her, the coil in her stomach growing tighter every second. The second a few drops of his essence hit her tongue were the most blissful moments in her life. Then, without warning, she felt him stiffen as more of his essence suddenly began shooting down her throat. The more his essence filled her mouth the higher her climax climbed. It wasn't until a full minute later that she felt him become flaccid and she released him with great dismay as her own body began to cease it's twitching, licking her lips clean. "Dexter, that was-" Her words halted as her eyes fell on Dexter's face: finding him passed out. Smiling, she gently slipped his member back into it's confinements and settled back into her chair with a blissful sigh.

 **...**

"I'm going to take your silence the whole drive back as a sign that you're upset with me, and I understand why. I'm so sorry, Luna," Dexter ran a hand through his hair as heat flushed his face. He had never had someone do a blowjob for him so what was he supposed to expect? Having his mind blown by the most perfect girl in the world certainly wasn't in his plans for the evening, but who was he to complain? He just felt horrible that he had allowed her to pleasure him when he didn't return the favor. "I should have-"

She placed a finger against his lips as they pulled up in front of her place. "Dexter, that's not why I was so quiet on the way back."

"It wasn't?" He blinked. "Then are you mad about me passing out?"

"Not at all!" she giggled, smiling. "In fact, I'm glad you did. It gave me a chance to clean myself up before we left the theater." Shyly, she shifted in her seat and asked if she had been any good. She blinked in surprise as her face was suddenly cupped and felt lips press against her own in a quick peck. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

He smiled, releasing her face. "I'm sorry, Luna, but can you be patient with me for a little longer? I don't think I can quite return your physical motions yet, but if you ever feel the need for physical conduct, please do't hide it from me. Okay?"

"You've got yourself a deal," she nodded. "So, does this mean that I can jump you on our next date? Why don't we spice it up and go to the festival tomorrow?"

"One mind blowing experience a week, please," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

* * *

AND IT'S DONE! What do you all think? Let me know in the comments! Xoxxoxox!


End file.
